As a toner container that stores toner used for an image forming device in the related art, one that is attachable to and detachable from an image forming device body and replaced with a new toner container that stores toner when toner stored therein runs out is known.
Patent Literature 1 describes a toner container with a driving gear that protrudes outside an outer peripheral surface of a columnar shape. This toner container is set in an image forming device such that a central axis of the columnar shape is horizontal, and is driven at a driving gear to be rotationally driven to transfer toner therein in a direction from one end to the other end.